


An ornament to your face

by turva_auto



Series: Formula 1 [11]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turva_auto/pseuds/turva_auto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheat or get the fuck out of the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	An ornament to your face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FormulaFerrari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/gifts).



> Warning: depressing, PWP, OOC  
> Inspiration: Negative- an ornament
> 
> Originally I wrote this story for another fandom back in april 2012, but after going over some snippets and unfinished stuff as well I decided to do a r-newed version...a F1 version of it. so I hope you enjoy.

Sebastian was cleaning the kitchen with a sad smile on his face. He didn't know why he was still doing the entire household on his own, while Mark was obviously enjoying his life to the fullest.

He sighed deep and set the last plate in the dishwasher before filling in the tab and turning it on.

 _"I would be pleased to love and share but inside I'm looked I can't even cry. Love only matters, when it comes to the end"_ The song from the Radio blared at him, making his eyes shot with tears immidiately. Those lines summed it up perfectly. He was living a lie, still believing one day it'll all be back to normal. One day he would woke up and nothing ever trashed his live into tiny little pieces. He would still be in love like on first sight, he would still be loved waking up in Marks arms every morning hearing his constant breathing and heartbeat in his ear. Maybe if he put more effort there would be a chance, in case he already know how pointless it was. He was stuck in the middle of nowhere called Birminghamshire, in Marks home, not far away from Milton Keynes cause he hadn't had enough money for his moving. There was no relation left to fight for. He was a tolerated guest and nothing more.

He heard the key being pushed in the lock of the front door and a slight bang as it swung open and the handle hit the wall behind. Small giggles reached his ear making him blink back his tears even more. He couldn't dare to cry openly now, they would just laugh at how fragile he was.

"Fernando." Mark sniggered before a small higher squeak and the noise of someone flopping down on the sofa echoed over to the kitchen. Sebastian tried to busy himself with stirring in the sauce pan of soup he had on the heat. He tried his hardest to block out the laughing and smack sounds of kisses as well as the boring lazy voice of the news men on the TV ranting on BBC. Concentrating on the dinner for himself that wasn't a real dinner at all. Some Water with herbs and a few noodles, nothing more was left cause Mark had already packed away his stuff.  
He wasn't staying here forever but not going before Sebastian was gone either. Sebastian had heared him talk on the phone to the apartment broker and catched some lines saying Mark bought a house over in the next town where his pub was set up already. He sighed again as the door to the kitchen was opened to reveal the mess that was called his ex boyfriends dark brownish hair.  
"Sebastian." Mark chuckled and dashed in quickly followed by his old spanish friend with the curly brown hair and the tan of a young king.  
Fernando.  
Sebastian ignored Fernando's snort of disgust at the smell of his soup and kept on stirring it. He couldn't stand him after all. He catched a glimpse of Mark's ass covered by a tight pair of jeans already diving half way down the fridge, wiggling his hips some more while reaching for something in the back. He heard him squeal loudly as Fernando stepped behind him and slaped his ass. Sebastians heart sunk even more while he surpressed surging salty tear drops hardly.  
"Fernando. Stop it, mate." Mark shouted with his head still in the fridge followed by a few muffled swearings as he turned back to face Sebastian.  
"Sebastian!" Mark demanded harshly pointing with his finger inside the fridge. "Have you seen my glass of jam?" Sebastian winced at the voice and shook his head slowly.  
"Confess that you took it, would be easier for you!" Mark snorted and slammed the fridge door shut angrily. Sebastian sighed and gave in.  
"Ok I did." even if he was 100 percent sure he didn't. Mark shot him an evil glare and left the kitchen with Fernando following him on his heel like a horny dog. Shortly after Sebastian took one of the left plates out of the cupboard and filled it with his watery soup. He stand there forcing it in spoons down his sore throat. He wasn't hungry anymore. Mark's and Fernando's laughter seemed to drown him, bury him like a thick big wave is drowning someone who can't swim. The plate just half empty, he pushed it away and shook his head in denial.  
What was the point?  
He went to the toilet and felt deadly tired and exhausted. He was still searching for that glimpse of hope, the light at the end of the tunnel, but it would still be some time before he had gathered enough as a bartender to pay the moving and a small rent for a flat in the city center, closer to his work. He swallowed hard against the lump forming in his throat as he entered the living room avoiding to look at the matress on the floor that was his bed for quite a time by now. The TV was still running catching his gaze shortly as he flopped down on a white chair. Mark and Fernando ignored him completely due to the fact that they were all over each other. Muffled moans and groans finding their way into Sebastian's ear making him spun around quickly to see Mark sitting on Fernando's lap bumping his hips slowly up and down on him. Sebastian squeazed his eyes shut and tried to think of the receipe for a difficult cocktail he had done last night.  
"Fernando." Mark's fast breath whispered next to Sebastian turning his attention back to the action on the sofa. Mark was nibbling at the bottom lip of the Spaniard his hands fussing around under his shirt. Sebastian's heart ached even more.  
How could Mark be so cruel?  
Why did he do this to him?  
Why he made him whitness it in the first place?  
Mark's gaze rested evily on Sebastian's frowned face as he pushed his tongue into Fernando's mouth exploring the sweet taste of his new lover.  
They were having an affair for quite a while in secret before Mark finally had enough courage to drop Sebastian completely. He wasn't intrested in him either but he loved to see him suffer. Sebastian was so easily to play with. Some perverted part of Mark's mind loved to see him squirm in discomfort whenever Mark was around with Fernando. It wasn't Mark's fault that Sebastian hadn't manage to move out after they'd splitted 4 months ago and he didn't want to let him have his house either. After all he didn't cared much about the small fragile dark blonde haired guy with blue eyes anymore. Once he did but the love had faded quickly whyever. Mark had moved on finding his heart beating out of his chest whenever he was touching or even just close to his best friend with these strong arms. He found his comfort and couldn't understand why Sebastian didn't get his lazy ass up to finally leave here for good.  
Mark pulled away from Fernando's lap lifting him up the sofa to drag him off to the bedroom. He ignored the German's hurtfull eyes glancing over to the bulge that already made a tent out of his black jeans. Why should he hide his excitement anyway,  
"Fernando stays over night, make sure to not be noisy Sebastian." Mark spat as he passed the door frame and kicked the bedroom door shut after pulling Fernando inside. He pushed his loved one onto the bed as an evil idea to make Sebastian pay formed in his mind.  
The German sat silently in the living room. He forced himself to his feet and shut down the light and the TV off before dropping down on the edge of the hard matress. He took off his clothes and sighed even more as he lifted the duvet to crawl up to the pillow. The darkness around him embraced him slowly making him even more sleepy. Sebastian was close to drift off to sleep as a giggle was heard from the bedroom. Sebastian flinched and turned on the floor as the giggling changed into a low growl.  
"Not again, please not again." Sebastian whispered tearfully in the cover of his pillow as the first tears escaped his eyes slowly glidding down his cheeks. He tried to block out the noises but failed miserably.  
"Fernando. Oh my god Fernando." he heard Mark panting heavily in the rhythm of the squeaky bed. Sebastian closed his eyes tight, tears still staining his face.  
The breathing from the bedroom mingled with the sound of skin slaping onto skin in a fast and rough rhythm.  
Pictures flooded Sebastian's mind from the moments he had shared this bed with the Australian. When Mark was panting in his grip, brown eyes blown wide, long lost moments, long gone.  
He heard the noise increase rapidly the low deep voice of Fernando whispering excited not understandable words.  
"Oh God. Fuck me Fernando please." he heard Mark plead and started sobing heavily into his pillow as the shouting of his ex grew even louder.  
"Harder..Faster..Oh god" the shouts were beating down on Sebastian like heavy rain. He pulled the pillow over his head pressing his nose into the blanket deeply sobing his heart out. But there was nowhere to hide from Mark's moans of pleasure. He couldn't stop his body from trembling violently while his sobs got more heart breaking. It hurt. It hurt him so much words couldn't express how the knife stabbed his beating flesh with every noise filling the silence of their panting. Tearing his chest wide open bleeding his soul out with every tear that was absorbed by the bed sheets.  
He even had the feeling he could hear how the orgasm splashed out of his ex proberly covering both mens sweating chests.  
The silence fell like a heavy stone onto the flat and Sebastian sniffled in relief. Hoping that it was over by now.  
He tried to calm himself down by working out the days he had to spend here still in his mind. But he failed cause the pair next door didn't seem eager on ending by now.  
He heard Fernando moan loudly as sucking sounds came muffled through the closed bedroom door poisening Sebastian's ear. The torture Sebastian went through by listning his ex sucking off Fernando let him shiver in disgust. He was close to rush over to the bath to throw up, or he would be better off walking in on them and throwing up on them. The salvia in his mouth was above the level he could swallow and brought him almost close to puke.  
"Suck it bitch." Fernando growled loudly making Sebastian shiver even more.  
"Damn oh my god! You're so good." Fernando panted next door.  
Sebastian jumped to his feet and rushed for the toilet throwing up violently trembling. His face red in shame and disgust heated from all the crying.  
He flushed the toilet toddling back to his matress with his head hung low. His throat sore from the acid as he heard both gigglig like mad again in the bedroom.  
"Mark were is your boxershort?" Fernando was heard while Mark cracked up laughing like a mad man.  
Sebastian shook his head and crawled back on the matress. He covered his face with the blanket and tried to fall asleep since they finally managed to stop fucking each others brain out as he heard naked feet on the parket coming over to the living room.  
"Sebastian! Hey Sebastian!" Mark sniggered his cheeks still flushed from the heavy sexual work out a fag hanging in the corner of mis mouth loosely.  
"Sebastian have you seen my undies, mate?" Mark hissed, bent down close to the taller mans ear making him shudder and sqirm.  
"No." Sebastian whispered his eyes wide open in fear. Mark just laughed even more blewing a bit of smoke in Sebastians red swollen eyes and toddled back to the bedroom where Fernando was already shouting for him.  
"I found your undies gorgeous!" and giggled loudly to himself. The bedroom door shut again leaving crying Sebastian behind like he wouldn't even exist.  
After all he'd been through when he and Mark were still together he seemed to be nothing else as an ornament to his face.  
_"Love only matters, when it comes to the end. Love only matters makes you rise again. I'm just an ornament, and ornament to your face"_ the lines from the radio earlier followed Sebastian in an uneasy sleep.

End


End file.
